


glassy wings (every reflection of a feather)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Home, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Injury, Memory Loss, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Monsters, OCs for plot purposes - Freeform, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), founded family, i want to give this man a childhood, lots of phil tags, tags will be updated with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: phil struggles with life, and even more so when he finds out he is a rare hybrid.from having amnesia and running away, meeting different type of people, living in harsh places. phil learns to bare with it, and accepts it.however, when he finds himself adopting little kids, that are too similar to him, he finds it his objective to give them the most comfortable living. (easy to say then do.)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	1. lost and found

He forgets everything at the age of eleven years old.

He opens his eyes to a field, its night and raining. The grass on his bare feet hurt instead of tickle, the rain is pouring on him feels like every droplet is a punch on his aching body.

Looking around, even with blurred vision he realizes that he's alone.

Ofcourse, there are the familiar gurgling growls and little sounds over the rain, the monsters are nearby.

His only thought for now, is to get to safety.

("-run, straight ahead-")

He takes his first step, and immediately falls. The ground is even, it his legs shaking. But he still stands, and walks until the shaking stops, and runs.

Runs straight ahead.

-

"come on timmy, it's time for bed."

"but miss.treat!" "come on, i'll read you a bedtime story!"

'Treat' watches as the child giggles and runs off to the bedroom, sighing slightly. "bet you he'll sleep after three stories." treat turns to her friend with a glare, who only smirks at her. "oh you, help me won't you?" treat says, heading to the bookshelf and grabbing a few books, more than three because she knows timmy wont sleep to three stories.

"with what? all the kids are in their beds," he snickers, grabbing his bag. "see you tomorrow?"

"you're leaving? Its raining luke!'' Luke gestures with his hand at her, already on his way to the door. "bah, my house is near, i'll be fine."

"hm if you say so." Treat waves him a goodbye.

She looks over the books, hums as she sections out what she has already read to the kids, she's ought to buy more books.

"hey uh…treat?" treat looks over to her co-worker, and gasps at the sight.

A kid dripping wet from the rain, the blonde hair sticking to their head and face flushed from the cold, shivering in their place. the awful thin brown shirt and shorts wet and sticking to their body.

"oh dear," she places the books and runs off to grab some towels.

-

He's sitting on the floor, but the warm towels and the fire place infront of him makes up for it. Nice lady had patted away at his hair gently and the kind man gave him some water, they gave him a big shirt to wear, it reached to his knees but its far better than what he was wearing, so he wont complain.

The man had left, and the nice lady said she will be back but now she was nowhere to be seen.

He focuses on the fire, the way it sparks, he almost wants to reach out to touch it, but its too comfortable to move.

He tugs the towel tighter to his body, the sensation is more familiar and warmer. ("-its okay-")

Shuffling closer to the fire, and closing his eyes, it almost feels like-

("phil.")

("its going to be okay.")

("-PHIL! JUMP IN-")

It almost feels like home.

Phil falls asleep by the fireplace.

-

Someone is shaking him awake, and phil whines at the loss of sleep.

When he looks up with blurry vision at a woman with red hair, he almost falls off whatever he was sleeping on. "woah waoh honey its okay," the lady with bright red hair reassures, her hands up.

Phil stares at her, and realizes that she is the same nice lady with the towels. "its time to wake up, is all." she smiles at him warmly, and phil slowly nods at her. Seeing now that he is in a bed, instead of the floor.

He looks around, there are multiple beds, and three big windows, the sun ray illuminating through and lighting the room.

Phil looks over at the lady, and notices she has something in her hands.

"good morning, now I need you to get up and change into these." She hands him new set of clothes, points to a direction. "there is the changing room, come back here and ill bring you something to eat, okay?"

Phil blinks at the sudden commands, but now that he is out of the bed covers, the big shirt doesn’t warm him enough and the clothes in her hands do.

He nods at her instructions and shuffles out of bed, grabbing the clothes from her and and turning to leave.

As he did, the nice lady pats his head and turns to head out the other door.

He ruffles his hair when her back is turned and runs off the changing room.

-

They handed him a plain dark green sleeved shirt with black pants, and he tries to fold the shirt neatly, the keyword here is tries.

Phil picks on a delicious smell, and heads out of the room with the big shirt to find the nice lady walking over the bed with a tray.

Phil drools at the sight of food, the nice lady giggles and beckons him closer. "come on, put the shirt here and eat." She pats the spot next to the bed, and phil runs at the bed, placing the shirt and climbing back to eat the goodies.

A plate of eggs with slices of ham, half of a bread and some slices of bread are covered in jam. phil shoves the food into his mouth, his stomach was hurting from how hungry he was.

"woah woah, bits and pieces, you're going to throw it all up at this rate."

He slows down, because the food is delicious and he wants to keep it in his stomach. The lady gets up to do some beds that were messy, phil felt inclined to look at her so he focused on eating.

The food in his hands are warm, and the way it tastes isnt like anything he remembers. He holds back the tears, ignores his small headache and focuses on the taste of food.

He wipes his plate clean, and moves on to the bread. Its so soft, crunchy on the outside.

It isnt until he was munching on the last bread that the bed is dipped, and he looks infront of him to see the lady once again, smiling at him. "you ate the whole thing, was the food delicious?"

Phil nods at her fast, his mouth was already full so he didn’t dare to speak yet, and she smiles at that.

"well, my name is treat, and my friend you met yesterday is luke." Phil shoves the last piece in his mouth, vaguely remembering the dark haired man from yesterday.

"whats your name?' she asks him, and phil slowly tenses.

His name is phil…?

"phil..za?" he answers, but it sounds uncertain. It makes treat frown and phil shrinks on himself slightly. "phil…za…philza?" she asks, and phil looks anywhere but her eyes.

His head hurts, and he doesn’t want to think about it. "i-" he starts, stammering, "yes." Phil says awkwardly.

Treat hums, and nods. "ok philza-can I call you phil?" phil nods, and the lady flashes him another smile. "alright phil, I have some questions, do you mind?" at that, phil shakes his head, he has some questions too.

"how old are you phil?" treat asks, and phil whips his hands up, slowly counting from his fingers. Treat holds in a snort when he shows her nine held up fingers, "11? What a little kid like you doing outside yesterday?" phil shoves the last piece of bread, and mulls over the question.

He just woke up ther-no..

No he didn’t wake up, he was standing. Was he? Or did he wake up? Phil creases his eyesbrows as he thinks, the headache is getting a bit worse, so he shrugs it off to treat.

She got a supraised look, and looks away humming.

Before she could ask the most important question, the little kid chases her to it. "where am i?" he asks, and watches as treat staggers a little, supraised at him. "o-oh well, this is treaty orphanage! I run this place basically, it has my name." she waves around the room, and phil looks around the room once again.

It makes sense now, the many beds with different colors and pillows with letters, the toy boxes around the room and many desks and shelves with what seemed to be personal items.

"where are your parents?" treat breaks the silent moment, and phil freezes at the question.

His parents, his…his mom and dad. Where are they? He doesn’t remember seeing them on the field from yesterday, but before yesterday…

What was before yesterday? What is today's date? Is he lost? Did he get lost? Where's mo-

He sees a hand and immedailty staggers, his back hitting the bed frame. Treat looks quilty for a second and her hand flinches back like she got burnt, and phil crosses his arms over his chest.

But he doesn’t focus on that, phil head hurts and he cant- he cant remember.

"i…I don’t remember." Phil looks around, lost.

Treat blinks at that, surprised. "you cant remember anything?" phil looks at her and,

Its suddenly shattering, realizing that he is alone."I cant remember, why cant I remember?" phil clenches his fists, and treat scrambles to him. "it's okay, we can find them, you just have to tell me some names, and where you came from." She shuffles closer, slowly to not scare him again.

She takes the tray and placing it on the end of the bed so it wont be between them.

But at this question, phil looks at her with uncertainy and fear. "i-I cant remember, I don’t remember anything." treat freezes at that, before reaching out-slowly, slowly-and holding his hand gently. "I cant, nothing- I just- my name, how old I am-and and-I cant remember-her face is, my mom, I cant-"

Its jarring, it feels-but he doesn’t remember-like a second ago he was with them, he can remember his mom voice and face, and something-something important but it escapes him, it falls through his clutched hands. Like a fistful of sand escaping between his fingers and he has nothing left except for crumbles.

Whats happening to him? is he going to forget everything now? his head hurts, it hurts every passing second.

He feels a tight grip on his hand, and he looks up to the nice lady-treat, her name is treat.

"its okay, its okay." She whispers to him, and phil sobs at the obvious lie. "why cant I remember?" he asks, voice wavering. Treat frowns slightly, "maybe it'll come back to you, eventually." She squeezes his hand, and phil sniffles, blinking back his tears.

"when?" he asks, and treat heart shatters at the sight of his devastated look.

"I don’t know honey, but hopefully soon," she pauses, and brings both of their hands up, "and maybe your parents are searching for you," treat smiles hopefully, phil nods at her words, having slightly calmed down.

Maybe she's right, maybe they're out there looking.

"listen," she places her free hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "you'll stay with me until they get you or you remember them, yeah?" phil mulls over her words, shaking his head. "m'not an orphan…" he whispers, and phil cant help but think that maybe he will be if he cant remember or his parents wont find him soon enough.

But the nice lady, treat, she squeezes his hand and phil looks up at her again, her smile is unwavering. "no you're not." She states it simply like a fact, and phil believes her.

"am just giving you a place to sleep, eat and wait for."

At that, phil smiles slightly and nods.

-

Phil waits, as treat shows him his temprorary bed and desk.

He waits instead of playing with the random toys treat gave him, he waits and tries to remember what he was doing before yesterday.

It doesn’t hurt his head anymore, but it feels like he's falling backwards with no ground beneath him-

So he just waits for now, trying to remember wont work, his parents finding him will.

-

its almost sunset, treat walks over around, phil trailing behind her.

He got bored having to wait and sitting on the bed, so now he follows treat around as she lights up candles. Phil finds himself memorizing the place, the hallway from the bedroom has doors leading to bathrooms and in ward closets.

Further from it there is a sitting area-the one with the fire place, phil almost wants to sit there again-with the room next to it is small but there is a desk and bookshelves around.

The kitchen is behind the sitting area, but the wall is between them, and phil stares at how long the table is inside.

"how many kids are here?" he asks, trying his best to count the chairs, but he loses the number after 16. "I have nineteen children under my care," she ruffles his head, and phil fixes it back with a pout when she turns her back.

He notices the door he remembered coming in from.

The main door faces both of these rooms and the long hallway, but the only room treat didn’t go into is the one above stairs and the door at the end of the hallway. The stairway from beside the door at the end of the hallway.

"that’s the garden outside, Ill go there later." She says when he asks about it, and she points up to the ceiling and points to herself with her other hand, now having let go of the flint and steel she used to light up the candle, she says. "that’s where I sleep, its my place basically."

That makes sense.

-

The kids all arrive just as he settles beside the fireplace, phil watches them as treat welcomes them with a smile and some kids going up to hug her while others shuffled into the bedroom.

Some stopped, a number of three kids noticed him before running off.

Eventually though the kids are all in the bedroom returning their school bags, and treat takes him by the hand gently and introduces him to everyone.

Phil doesn’t try to memorize the names of others when they introduce themselves to him.

He's not staying for long.

-

phil stays for three days.

When he slept for the first night and woke up, he waited outside by the door, sitting and watching the village people walk by, he can see the gate he came from here.

Phil only enters back to eat, and returns to wait.

Treat gets him back inside when its sunset, and promises him that she's going to spread the talk about it.

The second day, a kid gets upset with him when phil couldn’t remember their name. they went ahead and talked treat about it, it was a school day so phil watched the kids leave and almost went back to bed when treat stopped him.

"you cant do that," she said, and went ahead to lecture him the importance of social life and friendships.

He simply tunes her out, watching the birds on the tree from the window behind her.

And when she looked like she finished and waiting for an answer, phil simply tells her that he wont stay long.

He turns away when he sees the shock on her face, and they don’t talk about it again.

But she tells him later in the day, that a lone traveler came in, but it was only a merchant, and he didn’t know anything about a kid name phil.

It isnt a school day, so phil watches as kids spread around the house, some bigger kids heading out.

Phil decides to head outside and wait, once again.

He begins to doubt.

-

A week passes by, and phil notes the guilty expression treat wears whenever she looks at him gets worse by each passing day.

Phil ponders and wonders why.

Its only when the kids head to bed, and treat tells a story, and she tucks in the kids and kisses their foreheads, phil is able to reach out and tug on her dress as she passes by.

And she leans down to him, a gentle smile and guilt growing in her eyes as she looks at him.

"they're never coming," he says, and he watches treat hold back her tears.

She hugs him, and whispers they were going to talk about it tomorrow. And she heads over to every young kid who are now begging for a hug too.

Phil settles in his covers, and shoves his face to the pillow.

It makes sense.

Phil isnt that sad about it.

He just doesn’t understand why he was so upset about it in the first place, why was he feeling like that? It sucked feeling so lost but, how can you miss something you cant remember.

Maybe this is a better house than what he lived in, maybe he cant remember because he doesn’t want to.

Does he even have parents? Are they alive or dead? Did they leave him?

Did they love him?

If they did, they wouldn’t have left him here all alone. That would be right, but what if they were forced to?

Phil gives up on thinking, gives up on the idea of having home and parents to wait for, and silently cries that night.

-

He slowly gets to know the kids around the home better, they're fun, they play games. He gets enrolled to the village school, its small, only accepts young children to teach them how to write and read.

treat buys him new clothes and toys for his own.

Phil finds himself okay with it.

-

His birthday is on the day he found the orphanage and treat.

And treat, seeing as he liked to read and learn, bought him so many books. And they arent the children themed book the school forced them to read, they're better.

Geography, history of kingdoms, and animals.

But a one book that really big grabs his attention, it has no title and he asks treat about it.

"well, the librarian gave it to me for free." She says, rubbing her hands together. It’s a nervous habit she does, and luke pops from behind her into the bedroom frame and grins. "kid, she just asked the librarian to throw some books he didn’t need-" "LUKE!" "OW MY EAR-"

Phil tunes them out, and proceeds to run out to the garden. The tree in the backyard is his favorite spot to read under.

And he wipes the cover of the book, its dusty and it makes him sneeze a lot. It’s a bit dark, but phil notes that it would have been a bright green if it werent for how dirty it is.

He skims through the pages at first, all of it is worn out and he fears he's going to rip a page.

He notices it speaks about history, they're world, recipes for crafting, animals, monsters, biomes, realms, kingdoms, and even information about hybrids.

It’s a medium sized book, not many pages and not little, but it feels like the pages are endless-

So phil stops, and starts from the beginning. The book explained everything about the world, the far lands, the clay grounds, the swampy area, the highest of mountains and the deepest of oceans.

The recipes, some he never saw, type of wood he never heard of and a recipe for a golden carrot?? What?

What is that?

He skips most of the recipes and most of the history and kingdom chapters, he learnt everything back at school about this. But stops at the chapter that tells about hybrids, monsters and animals.

Phil promptly skips over the animals, and heads into the monsters category.

Spiders and zombies, it basically explains they're the least threatning ones out of the bunch. But it still emphasasis on the point to never even think about trying to encounter even one of them.

Skeletons are long ranged, shoot with arrows wether they are far or near. But because they don’t have eyes in their empy sockets, they cant see you if you're far enough.

Creepers, dangerous, immedailty run and don’t let it catch up to you on its four crawlers. Just because its slow, doesn’t mean it wont kill you in a second. They basically kill themselves to kill you, and phil wonder why they would do that.

Endermen, very dangerous. passive until you look into their eyes. Just don’t look into their eyes and they wont claw your face off.

There is few pages left, unwritten in.

So phil skips to the hybrid category.

Hybrids. Very rare.

Phil had heard from the older kids how they would swear they seen a hybrid, how they talk about who gets cursed to be born hybrid or done a deed bad enough you wake up as a hybrid so suddenly.

But this book only states that there is no answer to why hybrids exsist, that even the most healthiest human couple could get a hybrid child.

No involve in magic what so ever.

He reads about endermen hybrids, people with the ability to teleport and need to hide their face. Zombie hybrids, the way they can stay up for so long with no sleep, and no need for food even.

It ranges too all animal hybrid based and monsters too.

Phil is supraised that they were written on the book as he was pretty sure that hybirds werent even real.

Phil notices a sketch when he flips through the pages, and he backtracks.

birds.

Hybrids that are based on birds, with wings that are as tall as the hybrid or even bigger.

Phil scans the entire page with newfound intreset, and notices a small note.

There is a special type of bird, their species are un-identified but The wings are most interesting, if they're wings are chopped off, it-the wings- stays alive, and if anyone were to wear it, they gain the ability to fly.

"woah…" none of the hybrids he read so far, gave an ability of flight.

He went ahead to read through even more, but stops to notice something. there a catergory after the hybrids, when he was pretty sure hybrids were the last.

Realms.

With only two chapters. He switches over immediately.

The nether, and the end.

He learns everything he could about the nether in this book, phil reads about the monsters, pigs that walk on two legs (two legs!!), and terrifying ghasts. The ones that arent mentioned on the monster chapter.

The end, the book doesn’t mention a lot.

Only that it’s a portal that can send you to a different place, just like the nether, except the fact they arent sure about it.

Nothing ever came out of it.

No one ever came back from it.

There are multiple portals all around the world, inactivated. It's a harder process to find them, and opening it. The book doesn’t explain anything else.

Phil then finds a note, its written on the back of the chapter of the end.

(Used as a death sentence for prisoners, back in the kingdom, where the portal was underneath the castle. They called it "the walk to the end".)

Well then, that’s enough reading.

Phil closes the book, and notices a small scratched out writing on the back.

It’s a name, the first name is scratched out, nothing he can make out of, but the last name is visible enough for phil.

"…minecraft?" he reads out, and hums as he traces the name with his thumb. Probably the author last name.

"phil!" treat voice comes out, phil looks up to see her calling out from the window. "time to eat!" at the mention of food, his stomach grumbles and phil hurries up, holding the book tighter, "coming!" he calls back, and hurries inside.


	2. growing and missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil is 12 years old, and he manages to get something akin to a job. then, his birthday approaches and he turns 13, and already finds himself in trouble.

Philza is 12 years old when he gets his first job.

Or something like a job, he only helps the librarian sort out books.

Now that has finished school-which to be fair, only taught young kids how to read and write, a luxury of their plex kingdom, every village has a teacher.  Phil had cramped himself up In the library, reading the minecraft book.

The orphanage was a bit too loud for his liking, hence why he is here. When everyone is silent and the only noise that can be heard is the creak of the floors and pages turning.

So phil knows when someone is approaching him with the creaking of the floor sounds close from behind him, he closes the book and turns to the person when the shadow appears ontop of him the desk.

It was the librarian, mrs.grian, the old nice lady.

"hello deary," she smiles at him, a dimple on her left cheek. "hey mate," phil smiles up at her, swinging his legs slightly. "sorry to bother, but you could please help me?" she asks, "its okay, with what?" phil tilts his head, and mrs.grian points to the boxes. She needed help with sorting out books, mainly the lower shelves since she couldn’t reach them with her back hurting. Phil took it to stride to help, and offered to sort the other books on the top shelf as well.

When he came back the next day, mrs.grian already had a plate of cookies and warm milk on the table he sits on regulaury to eat.  And the few times, phil asks if she needs help and works around.  Its only a week of this before mrs.grian starts forcing coins into his hands.

It takes a lecture from mrs.grian, treat and even luke that he finally accepts the money.

Phil doesn’t buy anything with it though, keeps it in a dark green pouch luke had gifted him from a while ago.  He'll use the money when he wants or need to.

-

It’s the day before his 13 birthday that something changes.

Phil was playing around in the backyard, a game of tag had been announced and the tagger was the little annoying kid named timmy, the kid is an aggressive player, trying to tackle people.

At least it was better than last time, when he tried to throw rocks at them and insistied that it was the rules of tag.  Does tag even have rules? It really should, phil thinks, as he gets body slammed into by a heavy toddler.

He lands on his back on the ground, and phil cries out. It hurts, it hurts so bad. It shouldn’t hurt this bad, but phil tries to heave timmy off of him and his back burns.

Timmy hurries off of him when he realizes phil is crying, and luke who should’ve been watching runs to them.  Phil sees luke through blurred vision, and the hand that comes to his back to raise him make him blank out for a moment.

"phil? Phil are you okay? Timmy what happened?!" luke is frantic, the timmy flinches at his tone. "i-I just-jumped and we fell on the ground."

Luke nods, "okay, okay thank you timmy, its okay, go call treat for me okay?" he watches timmy run off inside, some kids following him and others staying behind. "phil?" phil looks up at luke, his back is burning but he's scared to move, "it hurts luke," he sniffs, and luke wipes his tears.

"its okay, you're going to be okay." Luke rubs his back, but it doesn’t help and phil yelps at the jolt of pain. Luke hand flinches away, and it returns to rest on the top of phil head. "mr.luke?" a kid whispers, luke turns to the kids that surrounding them, supraised, he forgot they were here.

"kids, come on, back inside!" treat Is already here, good. With the rest of the kids out of the way, treat makes her way to the two on the ground fast.

"whats wrong?" she asks, "my back hurts-" phils sobs out, and luke rubs at his hair. "timmy jumped on him and he fell on the ground hard, but I don’t know why he keeps crying." Luke tells her the gist of it, and treat looks around the grass to see if there were any rocks or sharp thing phil could have landed on.  "lift his shirt," she says, but already has her grip on phil shirt and paddles it up.

They gasp at the sight, and it doesn’t help phil in his panic.

"what? what's wrong?" he asks, hiccups slightly as he rubs his tears away. "p-phil did you get hurt without telling us? Before this?" treat asks, shifting so she could crouch infront of him.

Phil shakes his head, and flinches when he feels a hand on his back. "luke!" treat snaps, and luke wrings his hand away. "sorry I just-I never seen a big bruise like this."  "w-what?" phil is still confused, and hurt. Treat pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, "phil what-how did you hide this, I saw you carry and play around alright yesterday, where did you hurt your back this badly?"

phil titls his head at her, the pain now subdued and he isnt crying any longer, but hes still confused.

"you got a huge bruise on your back mate," luke says, smoothing phil shirt back down carefully to not touch his back.

"i-I don’t know?" phil doesn’t remember hurting his back or anything like that, nothing touched him, just till now that he fell but bruises don’t appear so fast do they?

"phil." Treat says his name in a tone phil is familiar with, a warning laced with concern. "I didn’t fight anyone this time." Phil says truthfully, sure he had gotten into dumb fights with some villages kid, but its because they kept making fun of his friends here, so it was fair.

And they learned their lesson, they didn’t bother phil or the other kids. He didn’t get into any recent push and pulls.

Treat looks at him for a moment, before her scrunched up expression falls into a defeated one. she sighs, and stands up with her hand reached to phil. "come on, we'll rub the bruise with some ointment."

"ok." Phil sniffs, and takes her hand, luke worriedly stands beside him incase.

The ointment burns at his back, and it bothers him even more when he tries to sleep.  Even turning to the side, his back burns and aches. Phil has to grit his teeth to not make a sound, and stands up to head to the bathroom.

The stupid ointment has to go, now.

Quickly grabbing his small plate of candle, the small light it emits helps him as he walks quietly to the bathroom.  Immedailty takes off his night shirt and wets a rag to run down his back, phil sighs at the cold water, it cools down the burning sensation he feels. Phil sits down at the stool and tries his best to reach every inch of where it burns.

He pauses at below at the shoulder blades, and tries to trace his fingers there, turning his head as if he can look at what he just felt.

Phil cant see it, but his skin feels sunken in, like pulled inside. He whips his hand back, the pit in his stomach growing. Whats happening? Whats wrong with his back?

He cant even see what his back looks like with how dark it is, he has to check in tomorrow when the sun is up.

Phil tries to calm himself down, maybe its some sort of muscle. Not like he got stabbed through or something, he would have bled out if that was the case. So he's fine, and phil tries to convince himself more as he walks back to bed.

Luckily, as soon as he hits the covers, he's out of it.

\-------

Its his birthday

Phil turns 13, and finds himself in trouble.

"wakey wakey," a hand shaking his shoulder, phil whines into the soft pillow. "come on birthday boy." And phil lifts his head, opening his eyes groggily at treat, behind her luke who-

Suddenly paper confetti is blown into his face, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHIL!" The rest of the kids chant, and he must have made a weird face because of how loud luke and some kids laughed.

"happy birthday phil!" treat repeats, patting his bed hair. "thank you?" he's still wonky from sleep, his brain trying to rack the things that just happened in seconds.

Treat giggles.

-

Phil is excited, to the point he only washed his face and ran off with his friends to the table with his night clothes on.

Who can blame him, its his birthday and a time to spoil himself a little.

The breakfast is big, full of pancakes with delicious cream and chocolate. They're all sitting around the big table, kids snatching at the last piece of pancakes whil luke and treat try their best to keep them coming.  Phil laughs as he watches some of his friends get a cream whooped into their faces, and turns to grin at treat when she stands next to him on the table.

She places a new plate of pancakes down, "this is the last one kids." And everyone hurries to snatch a piece, and phil tries to pick one from his side immedialty when treat stops him.

"nu-huh phil, I got yours here." She places a smaller plate, with four pancakes and a colorful candle.

He smiles, and hugs treat middle from where he is sitting before turning to his pancake, blowing out the candle and taking it off.

"phil give me some!" "no way mate, you already got yours-" "aw birthday boy, did you even make a wish?"

Phil pauses on his eating, staring at his friend in a panic. Crap, he forgot.

"kid, you have a cake later today, don’t miss it this time." Luke ruffles his hair, already listening into phil and his friends conversation. phil grins, and a few moments later one of the kids suggest to play in the backyard today.

"no, nope, phil got hurt yesterday, you lot gonna play inside." Treat immedailty bans it, and phil feels his heart swinging and falling to his stomach.

He forgot about his back.

Phil manages to wring away from the table, with the excuse of changing his clothes.

He might as well do it since he's just going to look at what become of his back.  Phil locks the bathroom door, and shuffles infront of the mirror. He removes his shirt, and breathes in, trying to calm himself before the reveal.

He swirls and turns around to see his back, and phil jaw drops.

Phil was right about thinking that his skin felt sunk in, because there are two gaps on his shoulder blades, but unlike yesterday, something is out of it.  A base of grey, on both of his shoulder blades. There are brusises around them, from where treat and luke freaked out when they saw it.

Something is growing out of his back, and phil is speechless.

The pit of fear growing in his stomach, and phil feels like he's going to puke out his breakfast. Why was this happening? Phil turns away from the mirror, his legs are shaking and he sinks down on the ground.  Why is this happening? Whats happening to his back? What is wrong with him? phil never heard of anything like this before in his life.

He brings a shaking hand to his back, but as he did he feels, he feels something move and phil flinches back.

What?

He moves his other arm, and feels that weird feeling once again from his back.

He can feel it, phil realizes, he feels it like a second limb. The sudden cold air hitting him-

"phil?" someone at the door knocks, and phil hand flies to the shirt he brought with him, wearing it fast.

"y-yeah?" he splutters, standing on still shaky legs but manages to balance himself before falling over. "uh you good?" its luke, and phil unlocks the door and opens up to him. "uh yeah." Phil says, smiling nervously at luke.

He just hums, looking up and down at him before shrugging. "come on, your friends are nagging me about you." Luke leaves him be, walking down the hallway to his desk.  Phil heads out too, his destination in mind now is just to head over to his friends.

Its weird, how calm he is right now after his short panic in the bathroom, maybe its shock? Before he crosses over, he remembers the bundle of his night clothes in his arms, and turns to the bedroom.

When he places his clothes down, he notices the green 'minecraft' book he hidden between his clothes.

And phil gets a stupid idea of what he might be.

He looks over to the bedroom, some kids are far away enough for him to pull the book and sneak a look at the hybrids chapter.

"phil!" phil pushes the book back to its place before looking up, one of his friends at the doorway and making his way to him. "come on dude, you're missing out!"

And phil is unfortuanlty dragged away from what might be his answers to his questions.

-

Its fun though, hanging out with everyone.

It makes him almost forget what he was panicking over in the morning, almost.

He never realized how many people here kept touching his back a lot, phil tries not to flinch as much when one of the kids try to climb on his back like the many times they did before, bites his tongue when his friend playfully hits his back, and fully aware of treat's hand resting on his shoulder.

Its mid day, they had played, inside ofcourse, on the demands of treat. Phil didn’t head over to the library like he always did, treat did tell him to stay home and that she already informed mrs.grian of his birthday and injury on his back.

Phil is thankful she hadn’t asked to see his back, yet.

He sits in a circle group of his friends, by the fireplace, that isnt lit unfortualtny for phil, the fire has always been a nice thing to look at. Luke already left early today, and treat is working her way through the kitchen.

"maybe we can convince treat to let us have a walk outside," "really?" "yeah, its better than being cramped up here, I mean-phil don’t you want to walk a bit out?"  Phil looks over his friends, from where he was resting his head against his knees and watching the fireplace. "hm?" phil tilts his head, he didn’t quite get what joel said.

"go walk outside! Its boring here, and we're old enough!" his friend, joel, is already standing up, heading towards the kitchen where treat is.

"we should go and buy something from the store too," "yeah! A good idea!" 

Phil looks over at the rest of his two friends, lily and liam, twins that have always stuck together and will always do.  A walk outside is a good idea, but right now phil itches to go and read his book. The answers to the questions that weight his back, literarily.

"guess what!" joel comes out of the kitchen, "I got an okay! We can even go to the bakery!" treat comes up from behind joel, wiping her hands clean.

"listen, don’t go far away, and don’t annoy anyone, got it?" the three nod, and phil grumbles under his breath.

The three of his friends head to the bedroom fast, to get their wallets and stuff to head out. Phil stands up last, but before he could walk down the hallway treat stop him. "ah phil mind throwing your clothes in the basket? Luke apparently forgot to do them this morning, and get hannah's too," she pats his head, and turns to the kitchen, mumbling about hitting luke head too many times for him to turn forgetful.

Phil rummages through hannah's laundry and his, and notices that now with his clothes in the basket, the green book is clear view.

Maybe…

Why is he even waiting for? He already read this book infront of his friends a few times, so why didn’t he already?

Phil had many chances to stand up and go read the book.  It just the idea that struck him, he doesn’t want it to be true.

Phil sucks in a breath, and grabs a bag, putting his money pouch inside and the book. He'll manage to convince his friends to sit somewhere with food while he reads through this book.

-

The sun is an hour away before sunset, and phil manages easily enough to convince his friends to buy some cookies from the bakery and sit.

Well…he manages to get them all to buy cookies, but the thing they lacked now is a place to sit and eat.

"well, we can sit by the gates, there's some benchs around." Lily suggests, and joel shakes his head. "didn’t you see that the royal guard got appointed here? She's a total creep, keeps glaring at anything that moves."

Phil hums, remembering their new guard at post.

A newspaper came a week before, stating that a new herd of zombies attacking villages through the pixel kingdom. They had sent a guard that to every village outside the kingdom borders, some villages got twice guards and villages-like theirs-got just one, as they are unlikely going to be attacked by the herd.

They managed to slay them though, in one of the villages that had ex-warriors and two guards. So now their guard appointed here is waiting for her carriage back to the kingdom.

"well," liam speaks, and the three turns to him. "I know a spot."

-

It was by the end of the village, a field cut through by the big fence that surrounds the village. It’s a nice spot for a picnic, or gathering, or whatever phil's friends like to call it.

But the thing is, they always knew this spot exsisted.

And it was for the so slef proclaimed teenagers, the one phil would pick fights with if they looked at the other kids wrong.

"I don’t think this is a safe place," "oh come on, those guys have been busy with their 'knight' or hunter training to use this place, and!-" he waves a little finger at joel face, smirking "they usually come here at night!" liam sits down on the green grass, well, its more like a flop.

The smug look vanishes from his face when joel proceeds to pounce on him, lily and phil laughing at them.

-

They settled down enough, with joel practicaly still laying on liam lap while lily hands off cookies to everyone, phil already has his book out.

"you're like the heaviest cat person ever," liam groans, trying to shuffle his legs from under joel, who ignores him for the favor of paying attention to what phil is doing.

"reading? That book again?" joel whines, placing an arm on the grass and leaning his head against his hand. phil glances with a nervous smile at joel, "have to check on something," he swishes through the book, until he lands on the hybrids chapter.

Phil feels someone inch closer, and with a quick look to his left he finds out its lily.

She smiles up at him before glancing back down on the book, phil supposes there is no harm for letting her read through this too.  Although he hopes he reads through fast enough she wont catch up.

While the other two continue to chatter through, phil flips through the pages. He finds the chapter title and his stomach churns at it, 'the bird hybrid.'.  He already read through this many times, but never as intensely. Lily beside him shifts comfortably, leaning more into the book.

'the bird hybrid.'

'The bird hybrids look like humans with the exception of wings on it's back, the wings can vary into different shapes and colors.'

'bird hybrids are more commonly born with it's wings, but its not uncommon for a bird hybrid to grow wings in its youth.'

Phil heart hammers, as he eyes the sketched out drawing of a person with something that seems similar to what's happening to his back.

"freaky…" lily whispers beside him, and phil gulps down the nervous knot in his throat. "oh no…" phil looks over to joel, who is getting off of liam and looking at the direction they came from. Liam looks a bit worried, but phil turns to look and-

Ah, the annoying teens.

They'r heading their way with smug looks, their group of five snickering together. Phil recognizes them, ofcourse he did, he fought some of them.  But phil eye catches on one of them, billy, who really liked to torment them especially.

"come on guys lets go," phil says, already learned his lesson from treat and luke to avoid trouble as much as he can, gathering his book to his bag and lily standing up.

Joel and liam get up and the four of them head farher from them to cross, but phil already sees the hand reaching, already knows whats going to happen when one of them sntachs his bag and some of the step infront of his friends.

"hey hey whats the hurry?" some of them say, peering at the basket of cookies lily is carrying. "got some for me?" phil for the time being ignores whats happening to focus on who took his bag, billy who looks over at it with disintreset.

"you call this rag a bag?" billy smirks at him, and phil face reddens with embarrsment and anger. "yes, give it back please." He grits out, hands already reaching for his bag. Liam who is beside him steps up too, "haha that rhymes, funny-we have to go now!" he says nervously, glancing towards lily and joel who are trying to keep their cookies away from the others.

"go back where? To your mommy and daddy? Oh right," billy chuckles, and phil would have lunged at him if it werent for liam holding him back. "just give him the bag please-" liam clutches harder onto phil, who is kicking the dirt into the other guy foot.

Billy seems to find that very offensive, which is good, what phil wants him to feel like-and then he gets pushed down hard, liam beside him too on the ground.

"you little shit can have your bag back," billy dangles the bag with its strand, and phil reaches out but it was too late when billy swings the bag over the tall fence that surrounds the village.

"NO!" phil hurriedly stands up, running over to the fence and looks at his bag, his stuff piled on the ground on the edge of the forest.

Phil looks behind him, glaring daggers at billy who gave him a shit eating grin. He watches billy turn over to his friends to harass lily and joel, liam is already standing up and going to defend his sister.

Phil would have gone and threw a punch at billy's face, but right now, with the sun dipping low, and the fact no one can wander outside the gates in night, his precious book and money and the bag luke had gifted him out there and could be stolen by zombies-

Phil grabs at the fence, and climbs up.

He hears the others behind him, his friends yell in worry and the stupid older kids edging him on, "look at mr.breaking the rules! You go kid! Hahaha!"

"phil! Phil what are you doing, get down its sunset!"

Phil ignores them both, and jumps down. running over to his bag and crouches to gather his things, "PHIL!" "haha holy shit he did it-" phil ignores them.

"is that a-" "PHIL PHIL LOOK OUT!" phil first register their panicked voices, then a hissing sound. Phil already has his bag on, he turned around to face them but stops as he looks at the hissing creature.

Crawling on its four legs, the black holes of eyes and gaping dark mouth, the hurried green that somehow camouflages it with the forest-

A creeper.

Phil is too late when he scrambles up, there is a bright light, a push, and a terrible burn.  But as he was blown away from the explosion, phil doesn’t fall, he keeps rolling down the steep of the mountain.

Phil tries to grab onto something, the tree branch, the ground, the rocks-

he stops when his back hits into a tree harshly, and phil is utterly thankful he already wore his bag as it softened the impact.

His head hurts, he leans against the tree, and realizes he cant hear anything but far ringing in his ears, and his left arm burns.  Phil groans, and tries to stay still, every move sparks a new pain somewhere and phil doesn’t really want that right now.

It’s a few minutes before he looks over from where he fell and-

Oh.

Oh no.

Phil can only look up with dread at the top of the mountain where the village rests, its dark, nighttime, he can barley see anything. How the nether he didn’t die? Smashed his face into one of the rocks or broke anything? how is he going to-?

No time to panic now, he needs to get somewhere safer before monsters appear.

Phil looks over at his body, his left arm is red, his wrist feels funny. He can hear a bit better now, the ringing is slowly fading and the dizziness had subdued.  He looks over at the tree he heavily collided into, phil smiles at its big branches. He can rest there until morning, and then make his way up to the village again.  The only problem is, how is he going to climb there without hurting himself even more?

Phil stands up on wobbly legs, and turns to the tree with a new set of determination. He perches on the bottom of the tree and pushes to climb, phil manages to grab a branch close enough to pull himself up.

Phil sits at the wide branch, and sighs. His ears pop suddenly and phil hisses at it, rubbing slightly at his ears.  At least he can hear better now, phil rests his head back and looks up to the moon on the sky.

It fell into night time really quick, or did he pass out for a certain amount of time?

Phil shivers at the cold air, and fumbles around to bring the bag to his front, digging around he doesn’t have anything to suppress the cold of the night. "you're kidding me," phil groans, and something does too, from below.

Phil whips his head down, which was a mistake for one; his head is still woozy and he feels like throwing up, two; there is a zombie under the tree, its face mangeld and ruined beyond recognition, empty sockets and green-

Phil really doesn’t want to throw up.

He looks away from it, holding a hand to his mouth, scared of making a noise.

Even though the zombie is still down there, staring at him. it already heard him, and phil is thankful for already climbing onto this tree. "oh god-" he wheezes out, the smell of rot reaching to him.  Phil hears the crunch of the leaves and tugs, more groans, and there are three more zombies standing still underneath him.

Phil grabs his bag close, clenching it to his chest and curls in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, so...this was one a bit long, i dont have an update schedule set, but hopefully soon. for now? chapters will update from two to three days.


	3. leaving and living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he manages to survive the night, but he wont be able to return home at all.

They keep standing beneath the tree for hours.

Phil hadn’t tried to call for help, he doesn’t know how long he dropped from the mountain for the village to hear him, and the amount of zombies might increase and that isnt a sight phil wants to see.  He doesn’t know long he stayed in place, just watching the zombies on the ground and anything that crawls in and out of his vision.

Phil is thankful he didn’t encounter a spider yet, they are the only monsters that can climb over anything, including the village fence.

There is a reason that every village has a guard.

Phil never saw it happen in action, but he always see the spider remains by the fence with the village's butcher cutting up the spider bits to use for sale.

Monster parts are valuable, made for items and potions. Which are rare to make and get in villages but phil already learned that in pixel kingdom its nutritious, they sell it regularly in the sales market.

He remembers seeing the recipes for potions in the green book, some he heard of-the healing, strength-and some he never heard of-invisibilty, night vision.  He really wants to read the book, the thing about the bird hybrid, the thought of him being one of them-

Phil really forgot about the thing that’s happening on his back, he isnt sure if he's relieved or scared that he still doesn’t know-

Maybe he isnt a hybrid at all, maybe this is some sort of illness?

Phil mulls over the thought, until his eyelids feel even more heavy, his already slumped body began to ache more.  The adrenaline fades off, and phil feels the heavy exhaustion.  maybe he can just...closes his eyes for five minutes.

Phil sleeps, with the monsters nearby.

-

Phil wakes up to pained noises, and he rubs his eyes furiously to watch in fascination as the zombies underneath him burn in the sunlight.  They flinch, skin burning and rotting fast, darkened and eventually, phil watches as it turns to dust. Leaving only the rotten flesh that fell off while it burned, the smell is horrible but the relive is much more larger.

Phil smiles, and looks up to the tree through the bright green leaves and the sunrays hitting him.

How long was he sleeping? The sun seemed to just rise enough to burn the zombies off, Phil probably slept for four or five hours.  Nothing that really matters right now.

What matters right now, that he has to get back home.

Phil shuffles enough so he can climb down, he turns the bag over to-

There is something on his back, and just as phil realizes it-

It pushes against his shirt, from inside his shirt and it-phil _feels_ it, _moves_ it to-

And suddenly he is falling off the tree and phil manages to grab into the branch he was sitting on, each of his hands on one side of the branch.  He is slipping though, and phil watches as his bag comically slips and falls from the branch to the ground-

Gods, was he sleeping this high up?

Phil catches a sight of something with his fallen bag, a feather, a grey feather.

Not now, let him touch the ground first.

Phil adjusts his grip on the branch, and tries to lift himself up,  But he feels like he moved something else, something another than his arm entirely and phil feels a tickle to his back, similar to a tickle of a feather, and he made it move.

Now with at least a better hold of the branch, phil sneaks a glances to his back and-

Something is bulging out on the back of his shirt, but phil catches sight of something grey.

He almost prompt slips again, but gathers enough strengh to climb down the tree. shakily gathers his bag, but instead of swinging it on his back, he places it gently aside as he reaches over and tugs off his shirt.

and phil feels the air, the wind running against it.

He gapes at the sight of it, looks over each shoulder to believe that they are actually there and on his back-

Grey wings.

He has wings.

Phil turns around, and rotates in place as he watches the wings move along with him. it furls in and out, and the feathers glisten in the light-  Phil laughs, at the absurdity of it, at the idea of how scared he was, he never felt so-

He never felt so great.

Phil stretchs his arms out, and tries to move the wings with them too. the fascination growing, he almost feels like he is glowing. "woah," he breathes out.  The wings spread and curls into phil, the wings covering his head from the sky and phil is awestruck.

He spends how long, trying to move the wings in any way he can. manages to wack himself in the face with it, and phil giggles while rubbing his face as he moves them in the correct manner.

But he doesn’t try flying yet, that sounds cool as nether but they seem too small now, and besides right now isnt the time. it feels like a slap to the face, phil remembering he is in the middle of a forest rather than back at the village.

Having been too caught up in the fun of the new limbs, phil scrambles to get his shirt-

_ oh. _

Phil stands for a minute, trying to think of a way to wear his shirt.

Well, doesn’t he have something sharp enough to cut a hole through?  Phil doesn’t bother to look into his bag, he knows very well he doesn’t have any knife on him.

'I really should just keep one on me all times.' Phil ponders, looking around for anything sharp.

And then he remembers, the green book mentioned something akin to a wooden sword and how easy it was to make one.  Phil grabs his bag and opens the book.

-

He sucecceds in making a wooden sword, and phil says a final goodbye to his lovely shirt before stabbing into the back of the shirt, tearing down the top chunk of it.

"you were a good shirt, ill always remember you." Phil whispers to the cloth he cut off, and throws it behind him carelessly before trying on his shirt.

The wings get stuck a bit, but phil manage to stretch's the shirt a little and it pops out from the hole he cut.

He sighs in relieve, now with that over, he grabs his bag with his left hand and his new wooden sword on with his right, phil makes his way over to the top of the mountain.

-

He didn’t fall that much behind, he can see the top of the fence, and the large area of chunk where he was before the creeper exploded.  And phil stops in his trail just as he sees it.

Is it…safe?

he got too caught up in-whatever he was being so happy about his wings that he completely ignored the fact that-

he is a hybrid. 

He is a hybrid now. not human-

Humans aren't supposed to have wings, hybrids are the one stronger and monster like. And phil has wings, and-

He has wings, and-and-a

Phil looks over his arm, the one that got burnt, and it only sends him in a surprise when he sees it completely healed.

Phil is a hybrid, a bird hybrid of some species he doesn’t know yet, and he heals faster now and the wings-

_His_ wings.

His wings are grey, small but big enough that he cant hide it. They'll kill him for sure, or worse, capture him and sell him over to someone who think hybrids are pets.

Dread fills him up as he realizes he can never go back home if he wants to stay alive and free. he cant go back to treat or his friends, not while he is like this. "fuck," he whispers in the middle of the trees and hiked up mountain, the top of it sits the village, _his village._ the one he cant return to at all. glancing back to the-his wings, grey and a bit ruffled now than before, cant find it in himself to despise it for what it has done to him now.  
  
That doesn’t stop him from continuing to walk forward.

At least, a little look before he leaves for good.

-

He reaches the area where he got exploded from, but he is hidden behind the trees and bushes.  From down below, he could only see the top of the fence and the burnt bushes of the explosion-

But now he climbed over, ducking into the trees to the left as he realizes there are guards and people examining the area.

And he notices treat, standing there among them with red puffy eyes.

She is talking to someone, a guard probably. "-please, he has to be out there." He catches the little of what she said in the end, and phil presses himself closer to the tree to listen to the other guy.  "I'll send a search party down in a minute, hopefully we find a body before sunset."

A body?

Did they really think he died? Phil takes a step back, watching treat as she nods with tears falling down. phil feels his own eyes burning, his vision blurring.

Isnt that good? If they thought he was dead, there is no need for him to come back here.  He can leave for the better.

Phil wipes his eyes, takes one look at treat, and turns to silently walk away.

The wings-

His wings, curl around his arms as he walks away, heading far away from where he originally fell, away from home.

-

Phil is still 13, presumed dead and he learns how to survive on his own.

Ever since the day he fell, he kept walking and walking.

Collecting fruits for food resource at first, climbing into trees to sleep on, covering himself with his wings from the cold and using them to shade his head from the sun.  Two weeks of this, until phil grabs his sword and kills the first rabbit he sees.

Its meat tastes so good, and phil berates himself on why he was holding onto this.  Although he felt a bit guilty, phil reminded himself it was for survival.

He learns to create better weapons, finding a cave and making a wooden pickaxe. He gathers himself stone supplies, a better haggard stone sword rests in his hand and phil smiles at himself proudly. 

he misses home, terribly, and phil tries to convince himself that it isnt home anymore.  No where is, as long as he had his wings.

Phil should hate them, what they did to him. he is no longer human, maybe he never was to begin with, but phil never felt so right before.  It fits him, phil thought.  It-it just made sense, its like a puzzle, the two pieces that seem unlikely but just as you put them together, it makes sense.

Phil doesn’t belong there anymore, even if he loves his friends, loves the mothering of treat and how blunt luke is, he always knew that he doesn’t find himself living with them forever.

From the beginning, and especially now.

Phil had always wished to explore, now with his wings, he can fly and see what goes beyond the clouds.  He doesn’t hate his wings, and he thinks he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just made the green book a plot device and yea i know its a bit weak but its my story so eh, enjoy!! still a few more chapters about phil before we get our lovely sbi content.


	4. borrowing and staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil is 14, learns to steal necessities and meets someone.

Phil is almost 14, and he survived all year long alone.

Until he met a retired warrior.

Through out the year, he had learned how to make supplies, navigate through the forest, cooking food, and hiding.

He had encountered three villages, the first village, he had to raid it at night, he needed clothes, better than what he is wearing, and filled his bags with clothes, long coats and capes.  The second village, where he learned to hide his wings underneath the large brown garment he stole from the village weeks ago-he moves faster now, his energy doubled over-collecting dirt as he walks around.

He trades with the villagers, for bread.

It’s the tastiest bread, and phil teared up slightly as he thought of treat.

The third village, he meets someone like him.

Phil had headed into a library and then he saw them.

A hybrid,  Hidden in plain sight like him.

Phil almost walks up to him, but he observes as the hybrid sitting on the desk of the library whisper a conversation with one of the villagers, chatting them up at the desk, and phil wonders how long has the hybrid lived here, to work there as a librarian.  Phil made his decision to question the hybrid, walking over and looking up to the giant.

Phil cant see their ears on the side of their heads, as black hair flowed down, but phil knows their ears aren't there, but ontop of his head, where mammeled hyrbids ears most be.

A hat is covering the top of their head, and tinted glasses are on their nose hiding their eyes.

He has been watching, the hat would twitch sometimes, not from the wind-which wouldn’t be from it at all since they are inside a library-or from the hybrid head movements at all. besides, who would wear a hat inside a store?

The giant hybrid looks at him for a minute, the two have some sort of a staring contest.

They sigh suddenly, "what is it kid?" they ask, stuffing a hand in their brown overall pocket and leaning against the stool closer down to phil.

Phil smiles, giggling at the anticipation, he still cant handle a serious confront with a straight face but he's working on it. "I know whats in your hat," phil puts his hand on his smile, snickering as the hybrid tilt their head with a confused look.

"….pardon?" and phil smirks, before bringing his hands up to his head and moving them around. mimicking ears.  There's a look of shock on their face, and phil smiles in satisfaction. But it slips off immedailty when he sees the hybrid expression turn Stoney, and moves around the desk.

Phil watches them, as they crouch down to his height to look him eye to eye.

"…what are you?" they ask, and phil still really doesn’t know, he didn’t manage to read any books or ask questions that arent out of place, so he only replies with "im a hybrid too."

"…" they keep silent, looking around at phil, and phil shifts nervously before slightly moving his wing under the coat.

it doesn’t seem much of a show, but phil watches the hybrid infront of him expression dawn into understanding.

"…you got a name?" they ask, and phil nods. "phil!" they quirk an eyebrow at that, and phil notices that before the tinted glasses, slit eyes expand slightly.  He never noticed their eyes from afar.  "just phil?" they ask, and phil tenses slightly. Should he give a full name? he only ever knows his first name, and…

An idea pops into phil head, and he turns to the hybrid infront of him with a smile. "im philza minecraft."  The author last name on the green book, phil hopes that whoever it is wont be mad about him taking it.

"…" they study him yet again, "how old are you phil?" phil hums, and shakes his head.

"my turn to ask question mate!" and the hybrid looks over his shoulder, before standing up and going back to behind the stool.

"hey hey! I need to ask yo-" phil tries to stop him, following him, but the hybrid stops him as he locks a drawer-possibily where money is hidden in.  "follow me," he orders phil, and phil with many questions in mind, does follow him.

They head to a clearing in a forest next to the village, the guards at the gate noticing them both but the hybrid only shook his head and muttered an excuse of a quick walk around the fence.  Phil is somehow ignored, even though he climbed over the fence from the otherside, these guards sure as nether don’t know their people very well if they didn’t try to recognize phil.

Once in the forest clearing, phil learns that the hybrid is a cat type, as they remove the straw hat from their head and show him black fluffy ears.

Phil gapes at the sight, looking as it twitch around and moving. "im omil." The cat says, putting their hat back on, and phil thinks this is a reintroduction, as he lifts the coat to spread his wings for omil to see.

"philza!" he grins up to the man, and hides his wings again as he sits on the ground, omil sits infront of him too, staring at him from behind the tinted glasses.  "those are nice wings," they note out, and phil hums, he had been learning how to take care of them better. preening is difficult at first, and dust bathes are a thing he keeps in mind.

"alright kid, what do you have for questions?" omil sighs, leaning their arms against his knees.  Phil asks him why he is staying here, which omil only states that he lives in his library. He asks how they hides, which omil only points to the glasses and hat.  Phil asks the question he wanted most, he asks omil how they survived.

"well, I didn’t have these trait at all until I was about twenty years old." Omil says, and phil tilts his head at that, twenty? "I survived pretty well until that."

Phil notices the shift of tone, and he decides to change the subject to something else.

"do you have a favorite book?" as he did notice the cat hybrid is a libriarian, omil gives him a small smile.

.

They chat for a while about anything and everything, phil doesn’t cross boundaries where omil hesitates to answer, and omil does the same when phil doesn’t answer some of his questions.

"what happened to you kid?" "im not a kid,"

"why are you staying in this village?" "its close enough," "oh"

"do you have a place to sleep?" omil asks, and phil eyes immedailty wanders to a tree beside him with a big enough branch.

Omil notices, and shakes his head. "oh no way, you're not sleeping in the forest today."

.

Phil is invited to stay at omil home, or library, both. He's a bit jealous with the coziness of the library and how homey it feels with many plants arranged around and how clean this place is, omil who is a hybrid is living comfortably in such a dangerous place.

Phil pats at his bag and sword, keeping them close. He's not stupid enough to place them anywhere away from him.

Omil had everyone-who are just a majority of four people-in the library leave early, with a heartfelt apology and closing the main door. Omil turns to phil and points to a stairway with a gate, "come on, living space is up there."  Phil shuffles upstairs, and looks around, there is a small kitchen immedialty when you head upstairs, with a small couch on the side with a small table and a bed in the corner with many chests and closets around.

There are no windows.

What seems to be a window, is being covered with the stacking chests, nothing can be seen from outside or inside.

Phil looks over at omil, taking of their glasses and hat, and they pinch and rub at their eyes slightly.

"uhm…" phil stutters out, inching towards the couch but he isnt sure if it would be rude or-"here," he turns towards omil, they are holding a towel over to him and pointing to a door.  "you can use hot water," and they turn to the kitchen, phil holds to the towel, and keeps holding of his bag and sword.

"what do you like to eat?" omil asks from the kitchen, "oh anything is good!" phil stomach growls in anticipation, betraying him as he hears omil chuckle. "ok then, ill make some chicken soup."

Phil tugs his stuff closer to him and smiles, its been a while since he had warm soup.  he enters the bathroom with his bag and sword, and the hot water is so good.  He's scrubbing at his dirty arm when omil knocks at his door, "hey phil? I got you clean clothes, am putting them here, they're a bit big."

God, phil is really lucky he met omil.

They're such a nice person, and phil hadn’t really expected to meet a hybrid, even though omil is a cat and his a bird, there isnt any of that funny shenanigan's instinct of him wanting to run away from omil because he's a cat.

Phil sighs into the hot water, feeling slightly guilty.  How is he going to repay omil?

.

The clothes omil gave him are big, obviously he didnt expect omil to have smaller clothes with how tall he is.

Phil liked how soft it is though, the yellow wool sweater isnt scratchy at all, although phil had to rise the hems to this elbows. There was the problem of his wings though, but thanks to the fact that the sweater is big enough and soft, phil almost doesn’t mind his wings being under.

The grey shorts that supoosed to end at omil knees end at phil mid calf, and he has to tie it with a belt-that he stole from the previous village.

The black socks fit him though.

Phil grabs his dirty clothes and places them inside his bag, he's going to have to find a river close by to wash them later.

Phil grabs his bag and heads out the bathroom, omil is sitting at the couch with two bowls of soups steaming. Phil jogs over with only food in mind, placing his bag down and sitting on the wooden floor, grabbing the soup-

"ah ah! Kid, slow down." phil backs his hands away, staring at omil. "careful, its hot, and please sit here," omil pats the place beside him, and phil stands up to walk around the table and sits.  "ok we're going to do something about those wings." Omil hums, eyeing the visible part of the wings.

Omil grabs something from beside him, and phil watches the glint of the small dagger. He stiffens, and omil signals him to turn around. phil hesitates for a second before he turns around, omil didnt show any signs of distrust.  Phil hears the sound of wool being cut, and omil hesitant touch. Omil then guides phil into pushing his wings out of the cut holes, theyre small two holes and phil manages to get his wings out from them, although it ruffled his feathers slightly.

Phil stretches his wings, and he can see omil watching his wings in the same fascination phil had for their cat ears and eyes.

"alright here," omil hands him the soup carefully, and phil takes it slowly this time, eyeing the steam of the soup. He feels the warm seep into his cold fingers, and phil brings it to his lips-

It burns his tongue, but the warmth seeping down is the best satisfaction he felt since what seems forever.

"careful," omil advises, before bringing his own hot soup and drinking straight out of it like phil did.

Phil gives them a deadpan look, before continue to chug down his own soup because omil cant tell him what he can and cant do. He halfway regrets it when it burns the top of his mouth but, it is so worth the look that omil gives him as they pause their eating to watch him.

"…want more?" "yes please."

Omil refills the bowl for him, and this time phil drinks it slow, and truly taste it-with a burnt tongue that is.

It’s a silent moment, comfortable, but there is an edge to it.  Phil is midway finished his second bowl when omil puts down their bowl, and gets a crossbow from nowhere to point it at him.

Phil stops, holding the bowl with wide eyes, staring at omil who is sitting in a relaxed position with a crossbow pointed at him, the top of the arrow is tinted with color, poisoned.

"phil, I have an advice for you," omil starts, and phil can hear his own heart beating rapidly, his eyes glancing up and down at omil and the crossbow.  "you trust way too easily," phil lowers the bowl slightly, omil straightens his crossbow and phil flinches, his wings flaring up slowly, ready to bolt if he needed to.

Fuck.

"If it were anyone else, they would have killed you or capture you." Omil says slowly, and places the crossbow on the table In front of him, leaning back and crossing his arms and looks straight into phil eyes. looking as if he didnt point a weapon at phil and threatened him, at all.

Phil blinks rapidly, looking at the discarded weapon and back at omil.

"what the fuck?" he asks, and omil sighs.

"don’t you get it? im-" "youre trying to advise me by pointing a weapon at me?!" 

"well its-" "what the fuck mate?!"

Omil seeps down at the couch even more, and groans.

"im trying to teach you something here kid!" they say, and phil puts his bowl down, and looks over at the crossbow again, its at the table, far enough that if omil really wanted to hurt him phil can jump him.

He relaxes slightly at that, before looking at omil.

"do you have any other weapon on you?" "nope," "what the nether are you trying to teach me then?"

omil scrunches their nose slightly, a look of frustration. "listen kid, you came to me because you knew am a hybrid yea?" phil nods, "you trusted me off the bat because am a hybrid like you," phil pauses, before slightly nodding.

He did, phil did follow the cat to the forest, and into their home, without really thinking it was dangerous.

"…you cant trust anyone, even hybrids like that." Phil blinks at omil, there is that look of anger on their face but it isnt angled to phil. "why not? Shouldn’t hyrbids…stick together?" phil asks.  "oh if that were to be true, hybrids would have their own kingdom or even villages. think about it, why isnt there a group of rebellious hybrids?"

Huh.

Phil plays with the hem of the sweater, he feels his wings twitch a little.

"kid, hybrids sometimes work with humans," omil starts again when they notice the long silence, "there are hybrids who kidnap and hunt their own kind, to sell off in the kingdom, just so they can live better."

Phil glances at the house, and turns to omil.

They shake their head, smiling sadly, "I was lucky enough to get my ears and eyes when I was twenty, I already had a large sum of money by then so….i was able to hide and build this place."  "twenty?" phil remembered back in the forest when omil mentioned it, and remembered that he had read on his book of ways hybrids become, wheather it be born one or grow into one. he never knew it could be of verities of ages. "yea, I was a retired warrior."

"…a warrior?!" phil gapes, looking over at omil with a new light, and the small littered scars on their arms and visible parts of their body make sense now.

"…sorry for scaring you, I-uh…" omil glances towards the crossbow, "I wanted it to stick it in you I guess, I myself didn’t really…I also thought I could trust any hybrid but…" omil trails off, and phil brings his soup and slurps from it loud.

He snickers at the look omil gives him, he reaches over and pats their arm. "aw it alright mate, thanks for telling me!" then phil gives him a serious look, "just dont point weapons at kids man, that's not a good way to stick an advice. just give a little warning, for fuck's sake what if it went off?" "ah-i...yeah you're right." omil grimaces slightly, and phil gives a last pat to the back before he stands up.   
  
phil grabs both of the bowls, and heads over to the kitchen to place them. Already slightly familiar with this place.

"did i get scolded?" omil mutters, realizing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, when i wrote this, it was back when phil had just got one million subs in youtube. so i got the insipration to name this character omil which litrary just the letter O from one, and mil from million. just a mash of names!
> 
> also, omil is he/they! a cat hybrid and a retired warrior, and as i said in the tags, oc's are just plot purposes, i just gave em a little fleshed out backstory but there wont be a main focus on them at all.


	5. flying and further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he finally learns how to fly, and not only one knot unravels.

Phil stays for the night, omil had given him the bed and phil doesn’t complain as he covers himself in soft blankets and snuggles into the pillow. then phil stays for the morning, where omil cooked for the two of them a delicious breakfast. Phil already telling omil he's heading out soon, but they convinces him to stay for a little while.

he occupies himself by reading a little in the library, its vastly different than the one he worked in before, this one is filled with many more books. although with little time phil has, as he is leaving by night, he chooses the most interesting books he finds. somehow, he finds a book about enchantments, its thin, little information but regardless, good information. he sits comfortably in a corner, his back to the wall even though he is already wearing his coat, hiding his wings. 

the book only holds information as to where find enchanted books, and their meanings, nothing as much informative as the 'minecraft' book he has, that already explains how to enchant stuff of his own. seriously, where did treat find this book? there is no way the librarian just casually threw it away and she just took it...but oh well, what had happened had happened. 

"hey kid," phil looks up, omil is standing infront of him with a tentive smile, holding something. phil realizes its a blanket, "here, you can wear this while i wash your coat?" they offer, and phil is already liking the green color of it. "thanks mate," phil shrugs off the coat, eyeing around the corner so no one walks by him, "dont worry, no one entered yet," omil reassures, and wraps the blanket around phil, and on his head as well, patting him slightly.

phil huffs, face eflushing slightly as he removes the blanket from his head and ruffles his hair back to normal, omil only chuckles as he walks away with the coat.

And so, phil stays the night, because his clothes are still wet and its not proper to place wet clothes in his bag.  He stays the next day, and the other day.  Days turn into weeks, and weeks into months.

Philza turns 14, and he celebrates it with omil.

Having stayed with him for three months, they learn a lot about eachother.

Phil stayed long enough that omil offered fighting lessons, techniques and recipes.

He stayed long enough, he learnt that omil used to live in the kingdom, planning from their youth to work as a knight to the king, grew into a strong warrior, known and popular, they became a hybrid and they had to hide.

Phil learns that omil trusted a hybrid once, and lost their tail to her.  He learns that omil had to relearn how to balance, how to balance their life all again.  Phil also learns about omil favorite book, food (fish are their favorite, ironically), and color (black, considering all of their clothes are almost that color, phil isnt surprised).

And omil learns a lot about phil too.

Omil learns first that phil never tried to fly with his wings, which is a good idea, even though the wings were big, they arent big enough to support him in flying.  They learn that phil liked to spar, explore and structures.  And omil learns what happened to phil too.  Phil had told him after a month of his stay with him. The amnesia, treat and the orphanage, the creeper, half of the year he stayed alone surviving, and phil even shows omil the green book. omil had noticed the author last name, and teased phil about it slightly.

"I mean-…I was never adopted so I needed a last name!" "aw kiddo.."

And they stayed together, everyone at the village had at some point asked omil who the kid was, which sent both omil and phil into a panic. "a friends kid I gotta take care of." Is what omil stuck to, but after that they kept telling people to fuck off and mind their business.

Whenever they ask phil though, he'd always come up with any sort of thing, no answer stays the same. "they found me in a pond," "i was always here," "you can see me?" "i came out of an egg," they didn’t take him seriously, which made less people come up to ask him.

Omil had bought him a mattress too, building a little wooden rack and making place in the room for phil to sleep in. omil had brought a lot of other things too for phil, and phil doesn’t let go of the feeling that he has to give something back to omil.

So he suggests to work for them, in the library, and phil even goes around to ask for work in stalls or anything. to gather enough money and pay back omil, which omil refused and only allowed phil to work for him.

"you pay off your stay, which you dont really have to phil, you can stay as long as you want-" "nope, i want to."

Omil only sighs, but he reaches over and pats phil head slightly, careful not to ruffle his hair. phil smiles, This place already began to feel like a home.

\------

"aw mate," phil whines, watches as omil staggers back, the spar ending quick. "jeez kid, you gotta slow down on me." omil slips the wooden sword in a sheath, and covers it with the coat, hiding their entire body. Phil huffs, and watchs in awe as the frost smoke that came from his mouth.

"you really never experienced snow?" omil asks, watching with fond amusement. Phil shakes his head with a smile, "it never really snowed back at my old village, it only rains." He shuffles through his own green coat, feeling his wings twitch slightly.  They started to grow in size more this year--somehow, almost his own size-- quicker now than the last year,  And they start to ache, just stretching them in the morning isnt enough anymore, it doesn’t feel enough.

Phil isnt sure if its his wings or chest that aches.

Now though, as he falls to the ground after a heap of cold snow collides into his face, falling back on the cold snow ground, he is pretty sure his wings will ache from the hard hit even if it was cushioned by the snow.

So he makes a snowball fast enough, to throw it back at omil for revenge. They yelp as they duck out of the way, and phil already made another snowball and throwing it again.  They fight till they drop exhausted, omil lays beside him on the snow ground. "have you heard of a snow angel?" they ask, and phil hums, shaking his head. "no never."

"well, you basically make a snow angel on the ground, you take your arms and wave them up and down-" phil has to scoot a bit further away on the ground, sitting up to watch omil do a snow angel.

Omil raises a hand, wanting to stand up. Phil gets up from where he is to pull omil from the ground, they straggle for a second before dropping an arm around phil and showing him the snow angel. "this, is a snow angel!"

Phil looks at it, and grins at an idea that springs on his head.

He runs over to the top of omil snow angel-careful not to step on it, going around-and turns to face omil, shrugs off his coat and spreading his wings.  Omil watches him with a growing smile as phil lets himself drop backwards and laughs at how phil tries to imprint the wings on the snow.

Omil comes over to help phil on his feet, the two walking back to look at their snow angels. "haha! It looks amazing!" phil snow angel wings are larger, comparing it to omil's. 

they hums behind him, already weaving his hands through phil feather to get rid of the snow stuck on it. "we can clean it off back home," phil suggest, grabbing his coat. "and ruin my floor with melted snow? No."   
  
Phil sighs but doesnt fight back, already keening at the soft touch between his feathers as omil basically preens him slightly.

\-----

Omil had once asked him if he wanted to fly.

Suggested to go by a nearby cliff where no one goes to, to take a 'breather'. But, phil never really…

He never tried to fly-

Well, he did. But it had failed on him once and he hasn’t tried once after that.  He was too heavy, and his wings wont sync enough.  Now though, with how bigger they are, phil is considering trying again.

He never really answered omil question from months before, switching the subject easily around. Phil eventually did tell omil he never once flew, and then the two learned from their shared intense research of birds-thank gods for the already home library-that birds from young age don’t typically start flying at the start.

And phil did just have his wings pop out of his back a year ago technically.

When the time he flies, it might be now.

Omil offers the same offer he gave phil ages ago, and this time phil grins excitedly and accepts.

Next day, omil takes him to a far away cliff. True to their word, no one seems to ever come here, with the many animals wandering around and how tall the grass it, it reaches to phil knees.  There is a cliff, although the fall isnt deep. Bunch of trees down, and phil can see a nearby river down. "well, do I just…?" and phil gestures towards the cliff, and omil just stands for a second before shrugging awkwardly.

"maybe don’t jump? Try to like start….flying?" omil suggests, and philza realizes belatedly that he doesn’t know anything about flying.

Phil spreads his wings, and experiments a bit with some movements. Phil can see from the corner of his eyes omil looking at his wings in awe, the same look from the very beginning.  Its either a cat thing, or just omil.  It makes him smile though, and phil brings his wings-for the first time in a while-down and up, phil hair grows crazy from the air, he's basically fanning around.

"ok, maybe you have to jump." Omil says, and phil promptly stops and agrees.

-

"…on second thoughts-" "come on kid, you can do it."

"but, what happens when I fall?" " _ if _ you fall, I can be down there to catch you."

"...mate, i really dont want to fall," "phil, trust me, you wont fall."

"..ok, ok im ready!" "wait let me head down first!" 

"werent you the one saying i wont fall?!" "safety precautions kid!"

-

Phil watches omil give a thumbs up from beneath the cliff, and phil breathes in and shuffles in his feet before jumping.  His wings immedailty flare and flap around, phil stutters as he basically hovers in place before slowly descending.

Once phil tries to flap his wings harder, he shoots up in the air more. Phil gasps, and tries again, "omil!" he shouts, looking down at omil with bright eyes. "I- I did it!" his staying in place, and can lower and get higher.

"try to fly around!!"

Phil positions his wings slightly, and leans heavily with his body to the right, and phil laughs nervously as he moves around.  He gets the gist of it, right and left, up and down. he needs to move his body along with it, and phil cheeks hurts from how hard he is grinning.

The aching knot unravels, and phil breathes better than he ever did.

-

Phil stays in the sky for so long.  He doesn’t realize how long he has been in the sky until the blue turns orange, and phil remembers that omil is there with him.

"oh geez mate! I forgot about you!" phil apologizes, descending down so omil can hear him. omil is sitting at the cliff, climbed up there as phil flew around. he looked at philza with an amused expression, and phil gets an idea.

"its okay kiddo, how was it? Its half n hour before sunset-" "omil do you want to fly?"

Omil snaps their head to phil, the 14 year old staring at him with a mischievous grin, and bright eyes.

Omil cant say no to that face.

-

"PHILLL!" "chill mate, we're just getting a bit higher." "young man get ME DOWN!"

Omil is strongly clinging into phil arms, hanging below as phil flies around. Phil laughs, and flaps his wings to get higher, and omil keeps screaming.

-

Right after that, whenever he starts to get ansty, he goes alone or with omil to fly around at the cliff.  Phil never really flew far away, just practicing little tricks through the air, but he started to want to head to newer places, maybe fly over an ocean-

He had already flew up above the clouds, touching them too!  They don’t really feel like anything, its like mist that disppaers if you wave your hand fast enough.

The thoughts of leaving make his stomach churn.

Does he really want to leave? Just to what? explore and fly?  The thought of leaving this perfect place is sour, leaving omil? Its hard, phil doesn’t want to ever leave.

He pushes the thought away, and tries to savor the feeling of the wind against his feathers.

\------

_the sky is limitless for a moment, there is something big, white, in the sky. it isnt a cloud, no, he lands on it, its solid, and its in the sky. for a moment, its peaceful, for a moment, everything is peaceful._

_then, the ground beneath him is gone, fear doesnt strike him however, as he watches the stars and constellations around him appear as the world changes suddenly. it almost makes him believe that he is floating, among them, one of them, but he can tell he is the farthest one, falling behind._

Phil wakes up in the middle of the night,

he blinks his eyes from the-starry vision, whatever it was-gasping slightly, the wings on his back feel heavy for a moment, and the images that he just dreamt of leave a sour taste on his mouth.

he immedialty gets up from bed, Quietly not to disturb the sleeping omil, the cat hybrid snoring slighlty.

He practically-and somehow, without making a sound-runs down stairs, grabbing the closest paper and pen. Sitting at the wooden round table, he flickers on the lantern sitting in the middle, and starts sketching, before he forgets something.

He stays there until he blows out the lantern because the sun is already shining through thin cover curitn window, lighting up the place.

Phil is hyper focused on the drawing that he doesn’t hear omil waking up, and panicking over him. calling his name in confusion and slightl panic, running downstairs without his hat or glasses and looking around frantically.

"oh my god kid," omil sighs, dragging a hand down his face. "you scared me to death when I didn’t see you-what are you doing?" omil asks, staggering towards him tiredly.

Phil hums, and looks up at omil with a tired but a wide smile.

"sky city."

-

Omil orders him to at least wash his face, and phil returns to his paper and pen on the table upstairs with warm breakfast, omil already sitting across the other couch eating theirs.  "thanks mate," phil sits down, grabbing a sandwhich and his stomach rumbles as he takes a bite. Omil snickers at him, and phil flushes slightly.

"sky city?" omil asks, and phil smiles as he remembers his dream, wrecking his mind slightly, forgetting somethings.  "I had a dream where I saw this- this-city in the sky, an island-"

Phil rambles on, grabbing the paper and pointing at the things he mentioned to omil. Who listens at his ideas, and at the end they ask as they gather their plates, "do you want to color it?"

"do we have colors?"

-

Omil buys him a set of colored pencils, and watercolor, and a blank book.

And philza fills it, with many ideas, some he didn’t even dream of.

sometimes, he'd draw stars.

"are those from your dreams as well?" omil asks him one day, staring at the sketch of a constellation. phil hums, tapping at the desk slightly. "uh kinda-" it didnt feel like it came from a dream though, "well, no..." but the current night stars outside werent the same pattern as this one, they are more spacious while the one phil ad drawn are more, confined. 

"yes," he tells omil, its the most simple answer he got. as he doesnt understand himself, but phil keeps sketching by hand.

\------

"your birthday is getting near," omil comments one day, sorting out the books on the top shelf, phil is helping him sort out the books at the bottom, getting mad nostalgia back from the old village.

All that was missing were mrs.grain and the smell of cookies.

"mhm," he hums absently mind at omil, not focusing on what he just said. "anything you want in mind?" they ask, "cookies." Phil answers, smiling sadly at the thought of mrs.grain and her cookies.

Gods, he misses them.

"cookies? Anything…else?" omil nervously asks, the last time they baked they almost burned the house down. at that question, phil snaps out of his thoughts, looking up at omil in confusion.

"why?" he asks, and omil places the last book on the top before getting down the small step ladder, "just asking kid," phil glares slightly at the nickname.

The door opens, and phil gives a quick look to his back to make sure his wings are hidden well, before continuing with sorting out the books, omil makes his way to the front.

"Hello- _ oh _ ."

Phil stiffens, turning his head to where omil had gone to and listening intently.

“Gentlemen,” he hears omil say cautiously.  Ok fuck the books, who just came in the library to get that reaction from omil.  Phil quickly leaves and pokes his head out from a shelf, and watches a knight, with a familiar logo talk to omil.  The logo belonged to the neighboring kingdom, mineplex kingdom. Known widely for their hunting games, and champion games.

Also, from what phil hears from gossiping ladies and drunks, nasty things.

Including things that knights in rank do to their citizins and the villages nearby, he had heard once that one of mineplex knights had killed a waitress in a bar over an 'accident'.

These are big red flags, and phil hunches slightly once he realizes that.  He really doesn’t want to be noticed by them at all now.

Wait, why are they even here?

Phil tunes into what they're saying, but the knights are already leaving.  He quickly makes his way to omil, who stands stiffly behind his desk. "what happened?" he whispers, and omil smile is strained. "ill…talk to you later about it." Phil scrunches his face in confusion, but nods anyways.

He knows when to back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, mineplex is a reference this time. also, no more oc's after this one! (i think,) and maybe meeting a familair character next chapter eh? enjoy this for now, some little bits of whatever plot i gathered.


	6. fire and burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing good lasts forever it seems.

It’s the next day that omil confronts him about it.

Phil had seen yesterday, through the windows on the ground floor, the knights walking around and talking to people-it seems more like an interrogation, now that he thinks about it-they even visited the library again, but phil was upstairs when it happened and only just caught their tail as they left when he came downstairs.

Omil had looked paler.

Now the next day, phil woke up to a nice big breakfast, and omil had wanted him to take a nice hot bath, and no work for him today.  Its crazy, and phil for a moment thinks its for his birthday but he knows for sure that its in two days.

This was way too early for a birthday morning gift.

Phil cant help but not enjoy it, unsetteled by the spoiling. He asks omil, just before they head downstairs to unlock the library.  "whats happening?" he asks, and omil stiffens in place. looking back at him with a grim expression, and the tension thickens. "phil…i-I have something for you." Omil gets back and headsover to a bag, and carries it to phil.

Its similar to his old one, and phil opens it, eyeing the clothes, medkit, small bottles of potions, and weapons inside-

"what…" he looks up at omil, his voice wobbles slightly as fear settles in. "what is this?" is he getting kicked out? Omil is sending him out? Now?

Omil lips set into a thin line and shakes his head, "preparations," they say, and crouch down so they can look directly at phil eyes. "the knights, when the came, they said they were searching for an avian hybrid..."

Phil gapes, and his wings flutter behind him. "wha-how?!" how did they know?

Omil sags, frusturation radiating off of them. "am not sure, one theory I have that one of them might have seen you fly nearby the cliff." Phil breath waver, and he looks between the bag in his hands and omil, "i-I have to go? Are you kicking me out?" he stutters out, his eyes burning and getting blury.

Omil reaches to him and phil wraps his arms around them, omil holds him tight. "I don’t want to go." Phil sobs out, "phil-phil no kid no-am never kicking you out."omil huridly says.

omil lets go off him to look him in the eye, "listen, I only got you these stuff incase, incase you ever need them, when things get bad enough. im not kicking you out, or anything like that." Omil pats his shoulder, and phil sniffs as he laughs slightly in reliefe. "gods, dad I thought you wanted me to go." "no way."

Phil laughs at how quick they said it, and smiles at omil tightly. "you just-you made me my favorite breakfast, and told me I didn’t have to work, I thought I was leaving for good." Omil chuckles, standing up and ruffling the kids hair.

"gods no, I just didn’t know how to drop the news on you without making you too sad." They said, "i…you know you cant visit that cliff anymore now." phil looks down, crossing his arms and sighing.

"Fuck.”

Omil pats his shoulder, before his hand settles. “Wait phil, did you call me…” phil hums, looking up and tilting his head, “called you what?”  Omil smiles, warmth filling up his chest as he recalls phil calling him ‘dad’. shaking his head, omil ruffles phil hair as he walks off. “nah, nevermind.”

  
Phil fixes his hair as he stares confused at omil.

-

In the middle of the night, where phil cant sleep, thinking over back to the knights staying in the village to search around for the avian hybrid.  He sighs, feeling the knot wrapping itself back around in his chest.  Just as he thinks he finally found a place he can really stay in, something like this happens.

Phil flips over the pillow, laying on its cold side, remembering what omil had told him and the gifts he prepared-

Wait,

_ “Gods, dad, i thought you wanted me to go.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Phil shrieks as he shoves his face into the pillow, wings puffing up in embarrassment. No no no, he did not just say dad. He did not just call omil dad.

_ He did, he totally did. _

“Fuck” he muffles in the pillow.  He cant look omil in the eye the next day, too embarrassed to even hold eye contact.

-

  
  


Phil turns 15, and everything is on fire.

Just the day before, the day right after omil had told him the knights of mineplex were searching for him, phil had to be stuck inside all day.

Which isnt a huge problem, if it werent for the fact that phil never wanted so badly to just run outside and drop kick a 30 year old scruff looking knight into the abyss. 

The knights are annoying as shit, just flaunting around in their shiney armor and swords. Harrasing people around, stopping the usual nice atmosphere of the village by intruding on everyone and asking questions. 

Even barging into homes who dont respond to the knocking, phil had heard quite alot from omil, already instructing phil into hiding as soon as possible if that were to ever happen to them.

Luckily it doesnt.

Unliuckily, something far much worse happens to them.

Phil wakes up to shaking and lack of breath, he immedailty coughs, struggling to breathe as he stumbles out of the bed and into strong arms. “Phil, phil cover your mouth, dont breathe in the smoke.” omil, omil was shaking him. omil voice is muffled, and phil manages to look through blurred vision heavy black smoke around them and the cieling is on fire-

“Omil!?” phil heaves out, looking around in a panic. Omil who seem more collected and calm, albeit the shakey hands, helps phil up and gives him his bag, and a bucket,

“The whole village is on fire,” omil coughs out, he’s covered in ash. Phil looks over, behind the chests where the window is hidden, red and orange embers are lighting through, and the sound of crackling and screams are heard.

How the fuck did he sleep through that.

Phil gasps, and turns around to look- 

Omil is on the corner gathering the bags, the stairway illuminating red, and heavy greyish black smoke seeping through and into the cieling of the top floor.

Phil stares in shock, before gathering himself and hopping of the bed, running to grab his coat and pushing the chests away.

“dont! “ omil yells, and phil flinches away. “W-why!?” he asks, staring at the window behind the chests, their escape. "They’re shooting anyone who tries to escape,” omil heaves out, “w-what” phil stuttuers out, “the hunters, they’re killing everyone..” omil voice is laced with anger, it sets off phil, first time to hear him like that.

The knights? Of mineplex? What are they doing burning everything?!

Phil grits his teeth, the air is hot and suffocating. He turns to grab a bucket and run to the kitchen sink, the view of the stairs is some visible from here and phil wrenches himself away to not look and get this done.  Phil immeidalty turns to the kitchen, running over to the faucet and filling the bucket, as it fills with water he looks around through the bag to see if he has everything.

It's exactly how omil prepared it, but..

Phil glances over to the countertop, where his books lay, grabbing them quickly and stuffing them inside the bag.

The green book has always helped him, and he can't lose the sketchbook omil gifted him. It stupid, the hunters are currenlty waiting outside and watching the burning library waiting for them to come out, and phil is worrying about his books being burnt.

Phil straps the bag closer to him, and closes the faucet, he turns to omil who takes out two rags from a chest.

Omil hurriedly comes, carrying the two rags and he drops them into the bucket. He turns to philza as he straps his own bag on, placing the wet rag around phil body, the teen yelps and shudders at the cold.

“Watch your wings.” phil makes sure to keep his feathered limbs in check, under the wet rag

“we’re soaking ourselves and running through the backdoor.” they instruct, “the knights and hunters are keeping an eye though so we have to be careful.”

Phil stiffens, “hunters?”

Omil nods, “the knights brought them in to aid them,”

“Why are they burning the entire place?!” phil clutches the rug closer to him, the cold is welcoming. “They’re trying to weed out the hybrids.” omil says in a grief tone, looking at phil with a guilty look.

“They found out that there is another hybrid, decided to burn the entire village because it has more than one pest.” phil jaw drops, his knuckles whiten from how tight he clutches around the coat. 

“I caught them burning the first row of houses, when a group tried to stop them they killed them, started checking them for hybrid traits, the fire spread faster than i could have woken you, im sorry-”

The sound of wood breaking downstairs make them both jump, omil turning to phil quickly.

“Go grab your bag, quickly!” phil flings himself away, grabbing at the black cladded bag, looking around the room for anything to quick to grab- and he notices it.

“dad!” phil shouts in a panic, watching the fire spread around the room fast, the entire ceiling is lit in a thin layer of blazing fire, its traveling down the wall and into the wooden floor. Phil coughs, the smoke and ash heavy on his tongue. 

“Im here kid! Lets go-” omil is draped in a wet coat, carrying a bucket of water with a hand.

There is a rough grab at phil’s hand, and he is pulled into stairs that lead to the fire of the nether.

“Keep your mouth closed-run straight to the back door!” 

Phil cant even keep his eyes open, everything is red and hazy. He steps and moves his feet, and realizes how hot the floor is, realizes that he isnt wearing anything on his feet and he yelps as he steps on a broken off burning wood.

“Phil!” phil hisses, and suddenly there is something obscuring his vision, he realizes as he gets hoasted so suddenly into omil shoulder that omil had covered his entire front with their own wet coat.

“Omil!?” phil coughs out, its even more suffocating but the cold water from the cold seeping into his hot skin is a blessing. “Dont breathe in!” and omil dashes down the stairs fast, turning around and soaking himself and phil with the water in the bucket before throwing it away and barging through the fire walls.

Omil is thankful enough that none of the bookshelf fell or blocked the way, its a straight line for the back door of the library and omil smashes his side-the one he doesnt have phil carrying on-on the door, breaking it off its hinges and stumbling outside.

He gasps, and stumbles further away from the smoke before placing phil down and wrenching the coat away from his face.

Phil takes a deep breath, eyes glistening with tears and ash covered body. “Are you hurt?!” he asks omil, and omil coughs and shakes his head. An obvious lie, his arm from the side where he body slammed against the door is stinging badly, and he is pretty sure his back is full of burns.

“Oh gods..” phil mutters, looking at their library house, the fire is eating it up, the smoke raising heavily into the night sky. Phil can see behind the library the other buildings on fire, and realizes sickeningly that the screaming from earlier had stopped and the only sounds visible to him was the crackling and his heart beating.

Omil glances behind and helps phil up to his feet, pushing him towards the fence surrounding the village, “come on, we have to go.” phil nods, strapping the bag to his back, already modified so he can still use his wings while wearing it.

Phil claps his wings, and flies ontop of the fence and to the other side, omil had to just jump and claw his way to the top before dropping down to the ground. Phil looks over to the fire-

A hunter is standing right there, just now noticing them. “”I found them!” the hunter yells out, “Shit!” omil glances behind and grabs phil hand, running through the forest, and getting his sword out, “come on,”.

They run through the forest, and phil scrambles to get his own iron sword out of the bag straps. They had not encountered any monsters yet, but the deeper the go, they soon will. The two keeping their hands clasped tightly, phil is mostly being led through the forest as omil can see much better in the dark.

The sound of running behind them, and an arrow whips past phil head. phil gasps, and omil immediately pushes the boy infront of him, covering him with their back. “kid! Up ahead, go go-” the sound of a string pulled and an arrow shot, omil then cries out in pain, phil feels them stumble behind him and he looks over quickly. 

“Da-Omil?” “im fine, go, dont stop.”   
  
Its an obvious lie, phil can see an arrow stick prodding from his shoulder, and the hunters behind them, along with some monsters. Luckily they seem distracted by the hunters more than them, winning them some time.

Somehow the path becomes familiar, and phil realizes too late that this is their cliff when he stumbles out to the bright moon on them. “Omil!” he turns around in a panic, they got nowhere to go-

He gapes as omil grabs him, pulling him in quickly for a hug. Phil freezes, realizing that this is it. He buries his face in omil chest, shaking slightly, this is unfair, this shouldnt even have happened to them-

“Im sorry, i have to make sure they dont shoot you down.” omil whispers, and phil looks up at him, “what?”

“Phil, fly away.” omil says, a stern and a soft look on his face and phil shakes his head immediately. “I cant leave you-” “i cant let you get captured phil, and i promise you, ill-” omil hesitates his ears swivel to where they just came out from, omil immedailty tugs in phil close for a quick hug.

Phil clutches into them, suddenly scared that he is going to lose omil when the cat hybrid releases him and lifts him up easily, even with an arrow stuck in his arm. “Take care, philza.” 

And everything happens in a second, omil props him up, throwing him by the cliff, and his wins flap in instinct. Phil sees the hunters coming out, swords, bows, and capture nets are ready.

He propels himself in the air just as omil throws themselv at a hunter aiming at him, “GO!” he yells at phil, “fly away!” phil hesitates, already drawing his sword but what can he do against a group of hunters and knights, with enchanted equipments and all he has is an iron sword and wings.

“What are you doing?! Shoot it!” “what does it look like im doing-” the hunter yelps as omil rummges into him, grabbing a sword and swinging at them. Phil snaps out of it, hearing more approaching. Omil isnt trying to escape, he’s stopping anyone who tries to shoot phil down.

The longer phil stays, the longer he is risking omil’s life, so phil tears his eyes away from the scene, turning around and flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this came a little late but!! i guess i got an update schedule, so far, new updates every week at monday. i am getting a bit hectic with school so, no promises? idk. anyways
> 
> i accidently gave phil a father figure, guess they have to go now, ops. no worries tho, he is gonna meet someone in the next chapter ;)


	7. coping and mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil tries to forget and heal from what had happened, and relearns how to fend for himself once again.

He flies and flies, till his wings ache, till it sunrise, and until the forest roof no longer seems familiar.

Phil still hears the sounds of fire and screaming.

He drops down when it becomes too much, nearby a river. A literal drop to the ground, he crumbles as soon as his feet hits the surface. Gasping and panting, phil feels the bile climbing up in his throat and he throws up. His throat itches, it feels like sandpaper in his mouth and everything burns.

Hacking and coughing, phil tightly closes his eyes as he tries to breathe. He immediately shoves his hands to the cold water of the lake, cupping a handful of water and washing his face. The cold seeping in through makes him take a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he aches.

Phil lays on his side when his arms shake, exhaustion catching up to him and he cant see anything with the blurry vision. Everytime he closes his eyes to blink the tears away, it drags on longer, until he passes out.

-

When he comes to, he finds that its still morning but time has definitely passed with the sun is in the middle of the sky.

The sound of the water running down the lake for a moment sounds like ringing in his head, phil presses a his hands against his eyes as he blinks up to the light. Reaching over once again to wash his face with the cold water of the lake. 

He lost everything.

Omil, the village, and his home. 

All thanks to the mineplex knights and the hunters they bought, coming to take them.

Phil bites his lip to stop a suppressing sob, blinking away the tears. He had already cried, he cant keep...crying now. A few tears escape, and phil takes a shuddering breath as he wipes them off.

He tries not to think about omil, but its hard when phil realizes that the sleeves his wiping his tears away with belong to him. 

If a heavy sob escapes him, and he starts crying again, no one is there to see him.

When he finally has no tears left to spare, phil stares down at his ash looking state, the smell of fire sticking close to him. He swallows down his exhaustion as he rolls up the end of his pants and his sleeves, running his hands through the water and scrubbing at his face harshly.

Shoves his entire head as some point, letting the water block his ears and wet his hair. Phil gasps as he lifts his head, letting the water drop all over, he doesnt mind, he has enough spare clothes inside his bag.

He focuses on washing his feet, they’re brightly red and there are some black soot stuck on them, from when he had stepped on the burning stair directly. He isnt hurt badly anywhere else though.

Phil moves to take safety up at the tree’s when it becomes sunset, sitting at a good heavy branch and hugging his bag close, staring down at the zombies and monsters. A very familiar scene to him from a long while ago, where he didnt have a bed.

His chest tighten at the thought, he misses it already. A zombie groans from underneath, and phil with a sneer grabs his sword, jumping down and directly at it. He stabs through the first zombie he sees, and lashes out on the rest of the monsters coming his way.

Screaming his frustration, his anger and hurt as he stabs, decapitates, slash through so many of the monsters. Imagining them wearing armor with the mineplex brand, stopping them from hurting him, omil and his home.

Phil gasps as he feels a nicking pain from his arm, swivels to look at a skeleton shooting from afar. Luckily the arrow didnt lodge into him, only slicing through. Phil cant fight a skeleton without armor or shield, and the avain hybrid immediately flaps his wings as he takes back to the tree branch he was on, grabbing his bag and flying off.

He doesnt fly for long, enough to put space through the horde of monsters he gathered on himself in that place, as he doesnt particularly like flying at the night now.

The sounds of swords clashing is at the back of his mind, he can faintly hear omil for a second.

-

Phil turns 16, and meets his very first friend.

An entire year he has been alone in the forest, keeping around the lake, he tries not to venture so much into villages. He made some sort of a base inside a cave, lighting it up with torches and hidden well from monsters, of all kind.

He would love to try and build a little house for himself by the lake, but it would gather attention, phil had seen multiple people walk past this area and if he wanted to build a house for himself, he’d have to find somewhere else safer.

He hasnt gotten the chance to though, phil never really gathered that much energy to do anything now, the base in the cave that would take him just a week to set up and get it well hidden had taken up a month. He’s been feeling a lack of energy lately, and fighting off monsters, now that he learned how to sew a leather armor and make a shield, has become boring.

So when phil goes to walk down the lake, a little further from what he had done before, stumbles somewhere he isnt familair with at all.

Sees a lighten up area he never explored.

Hesitates immediately at the sight, a camp? A person? A look out or possibly a hunter?

He sneaks, trying to poke his head out secretly to see what it is, and gapes at the familiar sight. He had read the minecraft book several times, he knows exactly what he is staring at.

A nether portal.

Its chipped, damaged but phil can see it still standing upright, the ground below is red and there is a sound of popping and crackling-

Fire dances infront of his eyes, smoke fills his lungs and phil manages to calm himself down.

He’s okay, there isnt a fire anymore, its just a small lit patch on the red ground, the fire around the portal. 

Phil lets out a wavering sigh as he ignores it, looking the other thing that caught his attention. A small chest, on the side, not hidden but obviously covered, phil hesitantly comes closer, stepping on the fire on his way and wiping the red (?) dust off of the top of the chest, the red dust possibly from the origin of whatever the red ground is. 

Netherrack perhaps? Phil cant recall the exact name (he isnt too sure), but he isnt bothered now to open up his bag and look through. What he is more curious and minded about however, is whatever is inside this chest.

Phil opens it, expecting the unexpected-

Gasps at the sight of enchanted golden armor, a chestplate specifiaclly and botts, as well as a-

“A golden hoe?”

What is he going to use the golden hoe for? 

Phil wrecks his brain for an answer before he numbly puts it in his bag, forgetting about it as he gathers up the rest of the armor inside. Suddenly he flinches when he feels something against his wing, phil moves them to stick them close to his body and glaring at the fire that somehow moved closer to him now.

He moves backwards, and bats his wings at the fire before thinking, wanting to get rid of it and forgetting the important fact that air fuels fire more-

The fire grows and it trails to the pat where the portal is ingrained to the ground and, in a litrarl blink, a haze of translucent purple appears where nothing was. Phil gapes, at his own stupidness and at his brilliance.

Did he somehow activate it?

“Holy shit,” he whispers amazed, the sounds of the portal crickling through, it almost sounds like fire, as if the sounds in the other side is coming through muffled and tangled, phil already knows the other side of the nether is literal flames and lava’s.

Phil glares at the fire that is coming to his way, and stomps harshly on them until they give out, moving to place somewhere the lava is so it doesnt spread around. Luckily, for how long this thing has been here, the fire never got out of range to burn out the forest.

Its nearing night, and phil is carrying heavy stuff (the armor and new found golden hoe) to properly fight monsters, so he moves back to where he lives, unable to stop thinking about the nether portal.

Its the nether, a place full of fire. Something phil barley could handle now, and he is thinking seriously about going there? It could be a way for him to get over his fears and explore something new, but it could also be a nightmare of smoke and ashes.

The next day, he decides to adventure out to it.

Abandoned nether portals are more broken, but this one somehow remains untouched and unbroken. A serious opportunity, that phil cant pass up because of his fears.

Grabbing the supplies necessary for the nether, making sure he got his shield and sword, wearing the golden armor, although it very uncomfortable against his wings, he somehow manages to accustom it . 

Walking down the path, phil finds himself infront of the portal, and he takes a deep breath.

And walks in.

  
  
  


The affects are dizzying, nausea hits him harder then he expects and he almost keels over when he finally regains control of his body. 

But its like the heat snaps him out of the sickness, phil immedailty feels it, its like fire licking at his skin when its only the heated air. 

Phil opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and stares into the red, red dark place.

The nether.

He gapes, stumbling out of the portal and staring at river flow of lava’s and a sea of it, the ground (netherrack, his brain supplied) stretched out infront of him reveal what seems to be like tree’ but red and more...fungy.

Phil tries to swallow his nerves, finds his mouth dry.

He wishes he brought some water with him, but Water immediately evaporates in this place, so its useless to bring it here. Phil huffs, ignoring the small amount of lit fire beside him as he moves forward.

He is very much interested in the red forest, the minecraft book didnt mention alot of it, only talking about the ‘hoglins’ and ‘piglins’ in it.

Phil admires the little vines wrapped around the trunk of the tree, tapping it slightly and watching it slightly react to him. He decides to maybe chop a little one and take some of its vines and leaves back with him, probably finding a way to make something with it.

Just as he takes out his axe, he hears an ugly grunt. Phil doesnt have to turn around to look when he is suddenly rammed into, he yelps as he hits the ground. Glancing up he finds what could be a hoglin, a few feet away from where phil just got violently pushed by it.

There is a comedic second where phil and the hoglin stare at eachother for a second before it screeches horribly and goes at him, and phil scrambles up, wings flaring to flap and fly but he cant with the chest plate restricting his movements.

So he runs.

Deeper into the red haze of the red forest, phil tries to lose it, but its stubborn, keeping its pace behind him directly. Phil doesnt have the time to even unsheathe his sword to strike, when its going to browl its way to him and throw him a good feet away. 

He doesnt have his bow with him, and phil curses himself. Maybe he climb up a tree, phil immediately moves to a larger branch of the red tree, the hoglin behind him snorting and its very close, phil does not want to be harshly pushed no thank you-

He grabs the vines, and pulls himself up, fast enough that he dodges a head jab from the hoglin, it only smashes its head against the tree trunk, and it somehow shakes the tree and phil goes up the tree faster.

The only problem is, there isnt a...branch.

This tree is more similar to a mushroom, all of the branches are thin and linked to the top of the tree (that phil is sure isnt leaves, its thick enough that he can just grab a handful of it and watch the rest somehow grow and mend the place where he just took some of it) so he cant really shuffle his way through the top of the tree.

Luckily though, he doesnt have to think of ways to try to attack the hoglin in close combact without getting hurled, as it moves away immedailty. Its stubborn in the chase, but loses interest fast. Phil is lucky, and he gives out a sigh when its far enough for him to go down and sneak back away, maybe at the edge of the forest instead where he can collect some stuff safely.

Phil softens his grip, and slides down the red tree. He stumbles slightly, drops hastily, his stuff falling a feet away from him and phil sighs as he pats away the red dust over him, annoying with how it stuck on him immediately and at the dumb fall.

Then, he notices something pink, and phil startles, thinking its the hoglin again-but, just a...person, picking up his iron sword and examining it.

A person with pink hair, red eyes, tipped ears and visible tusks.

A hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction. i hope you like this so far? mostly the beginning chapters are going to be Phil and oc's, and i promise you they wont stay for long, only to add more spice to his childhood. the sbi + tubbo and ranboo are coming l8r, not until i give more angsty phil times.
> 
> all names of the oc's are from me, if any of them are the same/similar to real life people, that's purely coincidental.


End file.
